What Secrets Lie Beneath
by italianangel38
Summary: there is someone new in town who turns out to be a new co-actress for Jett. He starts to like her but she refuses to let anyone get close because a hidden secret and a troubled family...read to find out secret starts to come out more in chpt 2
1. Default Chapter

Hey you all know the disclaimer I dont own Jett Jackson I just own the character Deena and her parents. Oh yea I dont know the directors name for the show (silverstone) so im just the director. Oh and to clue you all in this takes place around the episode when Jett and the rest of them go to New York.  
  
"And Cut! Thats a rap for today everybody, Jett can I see you a minute?" the director asked  
"sure I'll be right there" Jett comes over " so whats up?"  
"well Jett for the next couple of episodes we're going to have a guest actor well actress she will be working with you and Riley for a while."  
"Sounds great when is she coming?" Jett asked  
"tomorrow is her first day , she just moved here she is going to be living here it was a great coincidence her parents wanted to get out of the city and this was an ideal place for them to live"  
"OH so then she is a city girl huh?" Jett asked  
"yes but she doesnt act like it , but this also isn't her first gig she has sung at all kinds of sports games and has done some theater in New York"  
"so why did she leave"   
"well Jett I'm not actually sure her parents were pretty vague about that"  
"well ok then I'll see you tomorrow if we're all done here"  
" yup Jett we are I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
the next day at school Jett and J.B. see Kayla talking to a very pretty girl. She has long brown hair, blue eyes and skin that is a beautiful peachy color. Kayla sees Jett and waves  
  
Kayla "hey Jett J.B. come over here I want you two to meet someone."  
"hey Kayla how you doing" Jett asked  
Kayla " Jett J.B. this is Deena she just moved here.  
(Deena flashes a smile that make Jett's stomach drop)  
Deena: hi how are you two its soooooo nice to meet you. I hate it being new and all but so far the people seem so nice"  
  
the bell rings then and J.B. and Kayla go off to history and Jett hangs around a mintue as Deena looks at her schedule  
  
"So uh what class do you have now?" Jett asked  
" oh (scrunching her brow) I have math I think- this schedule is kind of confusing"   
(she shows it to Jett)  
"Yup you do have math now , the same class as me too" Jett replies  
" oh yea really thats great, lead the way"  
  
they run to class and get there right after the late bell rings  
  
"Mr. Jackson so nice of you to join us - oh and you brought a friend I see"  
Deena smiles and walks over " hi I'm deena moore I just moved here sorry about Jett being late , he was helping me with my schedule"  
he look at her schedule and says  
"well then fine Mr. Jackson . Ms. Moore please find a seat and join us in the wonderful world of mathmatics"  
The two smile at each other and sit down  
(Jett to himself) " this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship I can see it now"  
  
After school  
  
"hey kayla where's deena ? " Jett asked  
"oh I dont know she had to hurry to go somewhere- how come you wanted to know?"  
J.B. quickly answers " cause Jett likes her!"   
"awww do you Jett thats so sweet"  
"kayla you cant say anything you either J.B. (looks at his watch) aw I got to go I'm going to be late for the silverstone set"  
  
At the set  
  
"your late Jett" cubby says as Jett runs in "but I'm sure no one will notice they're all talking to the new girl - trying to get her to sing I think shes kinda shy but oh gosh she is soooo hot!"  
Jett smiles and says " thats great Cubby but I met this girl today and I dont think anyone could top her"  
  
Just then the director comes over  
"come on Jett I want you to meet her"  
he follows her over to where a few people are standing  
"Jett I'd like you to meet Deena Moore . Deena meet Jett Jackson"  
Jett's eyes widen " hey your the new girl?"  
she smile "yea I am"  
(director) " hey do you two know each other?"  
Deena replies "yea we met in school today we have a few classes together"  
(Director) " ok then since we all know each other here lets get started  
  
they get started on filming and about a few hours later Jett and Deena are walking home  
  
"so where do you live around here?" Jett asks Deena  
" oh I live off Maple Ave. on Marshall road. What about you?"  
" oh I live on Maple Ave. hey you want to come over a while you can meet my dad and my nana"  
"sure Jett I'd love too"  
  
at Jett's house  
  
"Hi nana this is Deena she just moved to Wilstead"   
"well nice to meet you Deena how are you"  
"I'm good thank you um would you mind if I used your bathroom"  
"sure darling its just down that hall"  
  
Jett and Mrs. Coretta sit down at the kitchen table  
  
" you know Jett there is something very familiar about that girl"  
"really nana what"  
" I dont know yet I cant put my finger on it—oh well so how did you meet her?"  
"well she is in a couple of my classes at school and she is going to be guest appearing on a couple Silverstone episodes"  
  
Deena comes back into the room  
(Jett) " so what are you going to do today?"  
" probably just unpack I still haven't gotten around to that yet"  
all of a sudden Mrs Coretta says " thats it I know why your familiar Deena you sang at the charity baseball game a month or two ago. The one for children with cancer. Isn't that right?"  
(blushing) "yea it is"  
"you have a beautiful voice darling ( to Jett) they say she has the voice of an angel"  
"really nana?"  
" yes Jett . so deena what brings you out to wilstead then? This town wont help you much with keeping your singing career active and you are only doing a few episodes of Silverstone."  
(deena all of a sudden seems kind of upset)  
" um yea i know well I really should go my parents are probably expecting me they might be worried. I'll see you tomorrow Jett, nice meeting you Mrs. Coretta"  
  
(she leaves in a hurry Jett and Mrs. Coretta are still sitting there very confused)  
  
next day at school Deena is at her locker with Kayla and Riley when Jett sees them and goes over with J.B.  
  
"hey Deena,"  
"oh hey Jett how are you?"  
"im good Deena thanks "  
(she slams her locker shut)  
"I got to get to class I'll see you all later ok - Riley I'll meet you for lunch and we can go over those lines"  
"ok Sounds Great" Riley replies  
"hey Deena wait up (jett goes to her) you forgot your notebook at my house yesterday, and I didn't mean to look but this picture fell out of it, (he shows her the picture of a guy a little older then the two of them with his arm around Deena) is he a old boyfriend?"  
(she takes the picture) " no he's - no he's not I really got to go Jett"  
"ok bye"  
"hey Jett what was that about?" J.B. asked coming up behind Jett  
" I dont know man"  
" is she ok she looked like she was about to cry"  
Jett replies " I hope so (the bell rings) come on we got to go"  
  
In the girls bathroom  
Deena is in there alone looking at the picture  
  
(wiping her eyes) " oh gosh I miss you so much ,,, I wish mom and papa didn't make us leave , I cant believe I had to leave you behind…. I never go to even say good bye."  
  
(flips the picture over and on the back it says)  
  
Deena,  
  
don't ever forget this day. We really will make a difference one day soon. Dont ever give up on our dreams no matter what.  
  
Love your big brother,  
Steve  
  
  
so what do you think guys? The next chapter will be up soon . please review this for me good or bad (but be constructive) you guys can also email me at italianangel1438@hotmail.com too if you want. Thanx!  



	2. Homecoming

Hey guys I was going to wait a little while before posting the next chapter but I decided not to this chapter is in New York (kind of like the new york episode but my own version) . Thanx for all the emails I love hearing what you guys think and keep them coming. Oh and in my first disclaimer I wrote I'm just the director I meant I'm just writing director. Ok thanx for bearing with me!  
  
It is the same day Deena hurries into math class late   
  
"why thank you for joining us Ms. Moore you seem to like to make great entrances in this class, however if it wouldn't be too much to ask would you mind coming to class on TIME?"  
Deena replies (blushing) " sure im really sorry but-"  
"please spare me Ms. Moore just dont let it happen again ok"  
"sure thing"  
Jett leans over "want to hang out after we finish shooting today"  
Deena hesitates for a minute before saying "sure why dont you come home with me afterwards?"  
Jett smiles "great I'll see you then"  
  
Lunch time in the cafeteria   
  
"hey" Riley says as she sits down next to Deena "so about before…"   
"what about it?" Deena asks "you know what. I saw how you acted when Jett showed you that picture.. who was that guy?" Riley pressed "he's - he's my brother its no big see (she smiles a fake smile) biggie." Deena replies  
"you sure?" Riley asks uncertainly "I'm positive Riley come on lets go over these lines"  
  
later on the shooting of the episode has just finished Jett is waiting outside of Deena's trailer for her.  
  
Opening the door "hey Jett you ready?"  
"yup lets go" Jett replies  
  
they are now in front of her house  
  
"ok this is my house come on" (they go inside) "mom? Papi? Anybody home?  
"in here Deena" her father calls "hi mom hi papi this is Jett. Jett these are my parents.  
"hi how are you doing Jett?" her father extends a hand  
"im good you? Mr. Moore?"  
"fine fine thank you" he replies  
turing to her mother "hi Mrs. Moore"  
"hello Jett nice to meet you I've seen you on your show your very talented"  
"thank you Mrs. Moore you daughter is very good herself"  
(smiling) "thank you Jett , Deena your papi and I need to talk to you in the kitchen a minute . Jett would you excuse us"  
  
the three of them go into the kitchen and the muffled sounds of italain words drift out Jett cant understand anything except that Deena does not sound happy.  
All of a sudden she comes back into the living room followed my her father  
  
"Deena you have to understand we dont mean it , we dont do it on purpose…"  
"I understand papi I know how it is , remember this is my life RIGHT?"  
"oh mia bambina (my little girl) I wish it wasn't this way but your mother—" her father started  
(her mother coming in the room now says) "must have a life too I have responsibility I have things to take care of …)  
Deena muttering " yea well it seems like ever since last year your life and your responsibility has become more important-"  
"Deena that is enough!!! I won't have this- now we are leaving tomorrow morning and I dont want to hear this again" her mother then leaves the room  
her father starts to say something but is cut off by Deena "dont bother papi I understand , and I can stay here alone I've lived in the city my whole life I'll be just fine here"  
(he kisses her head and leaves)  
to Jett "im sorry you had to hear that"  
"dont worry about it Deena every family has problems- so where are your parents going?"  
"on a business trip to I dont know I dont care either actually"  
(jett walks over to a table and looks at a photo it Is of Deena , her parents and the guy from the other picture.)  
"Deena this is the same guy from the other picture who is it?"  
(she looks at it and seems a little sad)" thats my brother Steve"  
" oh so he moved here too?"  
"no uh Jett he stayed in New York he never left"  
"oh I'm sorry Deena , you know I got to go I just thought of something I've got to do"  
"ok well see you later Jett"  
"bye Deena"  
  
Jett runs all the way to the store J.B.'s family owns after making a quick stop somewhere J.B. and Kayla are on the front steps   
  
(out of breath) "J.B. Kayla you know how we were talking about how you guys never got to go on any big trips ever? And how I'm going to New York tomorrow?"  
"gee Jett thanks I almost forgot about that ?" J.B. says  
" no J.B. listen I gave in my first class ticket and put in a little bit of money and I got 5 tickets for me you kayla deena and Booker because my dad won't let us go without a chaperone."  
Kayla jumps up excited "oh my gosh really Jett? Thats so great I'm going to go pack now!"  
"me too" J.B. says "see you later Jett"  
  
(one more stop Jett says to himself)  
  
DING DONG  
  
"hey Jett what are you doing here?"  
"hey Deena listen I got these tickets to go to New York and J.B. Kayla and Booker are all going and I have an extra one so I was wondering if you wanted it?"  
"really Jett? I'd love to when do we leave?"  
"actually tomorrow is that ok - I mean I know your parents are going to be out of town but you would still be able to ask them"  
"Jett I'd love too I'll see you tomorrow"  
"great then meet me at my house at 9:30 then?"  
"great I'll see you tomorrow Jett!"  
  
(9:30 next morning)  
  
"hello Deena nice to meet you I'm Jett's father Sheriff Jackson"  
"hi Sheriff nice to meet you too"  
"well Deena everyone is here they're all loading up the limo for the airport, ok just bring your bags around to the side of the house."  
"ok thanks Sheriff"  
Mrs. Coretta spots Deena and goes to her "Deena I'm so glad you could make it , your parents didn't mind this trip being on such short notice?"  
"nope not at all Mrs Coretta" Deena lied  
"hey Deena come on lets go" Jett says comnig up from behind   
(he takes her bag and puts it in the back)  
  
  
Now on the plane  
  
Kayla J.B. are in front of Jett and Deena and Booker is in front of them all everyone is asleep except Deena and Jett  
  
Jett: so I was wondering you know…"  
"yea Jett"   
"ok this is gonna sound crazy Deena but"  
"but what?" Deena asks now curious  
he clears his throat "well I really like you"  
"I like you to Jett"  
"no you dont get it I really like you"  
she smiles and leans over and puts her head on his shoulder " I know exactly what you mean Jett I really like you too."  
Jett smiles happily and soon they are both asleep.  
  
  
In New York at the hotel in the room  
the bus boy is still standing there waiting for a tip Booker places a couple of dollars in his hand but the bus boy still wants more  
  
Deena walks over and says "excuse me but you can leave now you did your job , you got your tip , dont expect more than that you didnt do much"  
(the bus boy makes a face but leaves)  
"wow Deena how did you know how to handle that guy "J.B. asks amazed " I though he was never going to leave"  
Deena replies " It's all about your attitude , you guys have to remember your not in wilstead anymore"  
"Deena is right" Jett says jumping into the conversation " you guys cant show your weak sides"  
"oh yea Mr. Strong man lets see you go grap us a cab" Kayla challenged  
"lead the way" Jett replied  
  
they go outside and Jett tries to hail cab but no one stops , they all realize Deena isn't with them they turn and spot her by the curb and go to her.  
  
"deena I need you to stay with everybody"Booker exclaims  
"dont worry about me Booker I grew up on these streets, listen you guys want to go to the art museum right? (they nod yes) well the quickest and cheapest way is to walk its not far"  
"all right lets go" kayla says  
  
about 10 minutes later they are outside the art museum waiting for Booker to buy tickets for them. J.B. is buying a hotdog with Jett. Kayla and Deena are waiting for them when a few guys that look like they may be from a gang come towards them  
Jett and J.B. spot this and start towards them  
  
Kayla: " uh Deena some guys are coming towards us it looks like trouble"  
(she glances over then jumps up) "oh my gosh" (they jog over to her)   
(Kayla backs up)  
one guy says "its been a long time De"   
another says "too long little bit (her nickname) "  
"jordan , andy, sean hey" (she goes to andy and he picks her up and hugs her)  
andy: how come your here I though your parents didn't ever want to go back here  
(softly deena says ) "I know they dont know I'm here"  
"once a rebel always a rebel" jordan says teasingly   
"hey what can I " she says smiling  
"so you comnig out tonight?" sean asks  
"yea you have to come little bit we just got power behind out project and you- -" andy started  
"andy guys chill you know I'm so there"  
"great where are you staying?" jordan asks  
"at the inn on broadway and fourth" deena replies  
"great De we'll pick you up about 11:30 tonight ok?"  
"I'll be waiting" she hugs them goodbye just ask Kayla comes over now with Jett and J.B.  
"ok see you little bit"   
"bye guys"  
  
"who were they Deena?" Jett inquires  
"oh just some old friends , actually they are more like brothers then friends."  
"ok" jett answers a little unsure  
  
they go and see the museum and have lunch .  
  
its now nightime about 11:25 and Deena is getting dresses in a navy blue adidas sweatshirt , blue jeans, and tied a bandanna around her head (like in the dream video) she goes over to the window and sees jordan ,sean and andy waiting below.   
She climbs out the fire escape and goes down to them. They start to walk when a cop car pulls up and the cop gets out in a stern voice he says to them  
"get in"  
  
TBC ….. you guys like? Please review and keep the emails coming (italianangel1438@hotmail.com)  



	3. A Painful Secret

Hey everybody I promised to put this next chapter up soon and here it is. In this chapter your going to find out about this secret from Deena. Jett and the others are going to be real worried and they're not going to find out about it till they get back to wilstead. I haven't decided when you guys will but I promise it will be soon. Thanx again for all of your emails keep them up (italianangel1438@hotmail.com) enjoy!  
  
When we last left off Deena and three of her friends from the city had just left Deena's hotel when a cop came up and told them to get in the car.  
  
(the four of them are in the car, it is silent, they all have thoughtful, thinking faces on the cop drives for a while then stops in front of what seems to be an abandoned warehouse.)  
  
everyone gets out and start towards the building. The cop stops Deena and pulls her aside and says "how have you been holding up kiddo?"  
"ok I guess my parents haven't exactly made this easy"  
"I can change the past Kiddo but your brother's a good person, he really changed everything around here, you'll be amazed to see how it is inside"  
"yea I bet" Deena smiles weakly and they go inside with everyone else  
  
(Deena walks in and everyone starts clapping and hugging her one girl named Emily runs up to Deena and starts to cry)  
  
"omg Deena I missed you so much, I cant believe you and your family left, right after….. well I'm so glad your back even if its only for a little while" Emily gushes  
"I'm glad to see you too Emily, really glad" Deena smiles  
  
"ATTENTION! Can I have everyone's attention please, thank you. Everyone knows why we have been coming here these past few weeks, and tonight all of our loose ends will be tied. This place will be a safe haven for street kids in this city a place for them to seek safety and shelter, and it will all be in memory and in honor of Steven Moore. So now I am pleased to introduce to you all Deena Moore." "a guy about 20 years old steps off the podium as Deena goes up to it and says  
"uh - um hi guys. I well my brother would be so happy to see this place - but If things weren't like they were I dont think this place would be the same. I dont think that cops would be involved in this project to protect city kids, to keep them off the streets and away from drugs. Everyone has come here together to help remodel this place, make it like new , make it comfortable and make it home. Our goal is to make sure that what happened to my brother doesn't happen to anyone again." She stops and clears her throat "most of you knew my brother , some of your were his best friends some of you were like family (she looks over at Jordan, Andy and Sean) and Emily you were his other half he will always love you. About three weeks ago a bunch of us were standing about a block from here at 11:30 at night talking, we were talking about building a place like this where kids could be safe. A car drove by and it seemed like they guy just wanted to prove to Steve that you couldnt be safe no matter what.   
(in a whisper practically) " the guy shot at me and Steve took the bullet for me, it hit his heart and he died right there on a street about 5 minutes later. Together we can stop violence…. Only together we can. "  
( she leaves the podium and goes to Andy and he hugs her)  
  
(the man from before (Mr. Henderson) and talks to everyone again)  
" thank you deena . ok everybody tonight we are painting the memorial picture in honor of Steve and everyone and anyone else who has died on the streets. Lets get to it!"  
  
(everybody gets to work they paint until about 6:00 In the morning and Mr. Henderson sends everyone who has a home , to home instructing them to come back tomorrow)  
  
the cop (officer cape) is waiting by his car to drive Deena, Andy Sean and Jorndan home  
  
at the hotel room Kayla wakes up all of a sudden  
"hey Deena did you hear something?"   
she realizes Deena isn't in here bed she gets up and looks around and sees Deena outside on the curb buying a newspaper in the clothes she was in last night  
  
"hey Kayla what are you doing awake" Deena asks coming in the room with the paper"  
"I heard a noise, how come your in the same clothes you were In last night and how come your up so early?"  
"gosh Kay this is New York you have to get up early , and I couldnt go out and get the paper in my pj's right" she laughs "I'm going to go read the paper coming?"  
"no Deena I think I'm just gonna try to get some more sleep"  
about a half hour later Kayla goes out to the living room area Deena is asleep on the couch , Jett has just woken up  
  
"hey Kayla, whats wrong did you snore or did Deena" Jett asked laughing  
"huh what are you talking about Jett?"  
"well why is she on the couch when she had a bed?"  
"well she said she went to go get a paper but I think she was gone the whole night!"  
"come on Kay ,-" "no Jett im serious I really think she was!"  
"I dont know Kay, I dont know"  
  
8:30 everyone is getting ready to go out Deena comes out of the shower , she looks tired  
  
"hey Deena, wow you look like you didn't sleep at all last night!"  
"gee thanks J.B. thanks a lot"  
"no I uh didn't mean- " Laughing Deena says "dont worry about it I was kidding"  
Jett whispering to Kay;a " you know she does look really tired, maybe she did go out last night"  
  
they spend the day out touring the city, the thought that Deena may have went out last night didn't cross Kayla's mind until Sean passed them and said very very softly 11:30 aight? Deena had nodded but said nothing.  
  
Back at the hotel 11:00.   
"so uh Deena aren't you going to get in your pajamas?"  
"no Kayla I like my sweats thanks though"  
"Deena did you go out last night?"  
"no why would you think that?"  
"oh never mind good-night"  
(kayla goes to sleep and Deena leaves a little later at about 12;30 Kayla wakes up and sees Deena is not there, she goes and gets Booker Jett and J.B.)  
  
"what should we do guys" Kayla asks  
"um well I guess we should call the police" Booker suggests  
"yea good Idea" says J.B.  
"hello New York Police Department how can I help you?"  
Booker clears his throught "yes I am in charge of a young lady , she is about 5'4 brown hair blue eyes, 15 yrs old. "  
"and her name sir?"  
"Deena Moore"  
"excuse me sir did you say Deena Moore?"  
"yes I did why?"  
"hold on a second sir"  
(a couple minutes later)  
"sir? Yes I think it would be best if you went back to your previous activites, prior to this phone call"  
"Miss! Do you know where she is I am responsible for her!"  
"sir I am not able to give out that information without her permission"  
"so what are you saying you know where she is , she TOLD you where she is and she TOLD you NOT to TELL me?"  
"yes sir that is correct"  
"well then fine" Booker hangs up the phone  
  
"what is it, where is she?" Jett asks alarmed  
"yea is she ok" Kayla asks  
Booker tells them what happened "I guess we'll just have to wait guys, and Kayla you said she got home about 6 yestersay morning ? today will probably be the same" Booker replies  
  
At the warehouse  
  
"Emily? I need to ask you something."  
"what is it Dee?"  
"well do you know where they uh buried Steve?"  
Emily, and Andy who is close by turn to Deena shocked "uh Dee …your parents never took you?"  
she shakes her head no  
"why not?" Andy asks  
"I dont know, its like they want to erase Steve out of there memories, there isn't even pictures of him in our house only my room and my mom never comes in there, when Steve died they just had a funeral then packed everything up and left. They are never home either they always have a new business trip to go on just like when steve was alive , now they just go on more then ever."  
"oh gosh Dee im so sorry" Emily exclaims  
"hey Lil Bit … we'll get a cop to take you there tomorrow and me and Emily will come with you ok?"  
"yea thanks Andy, Emily"  
  
its 7 in the morning and they leave for the cemetary after stopping to buy flowers  
  
at the hotel  
"kayla are you sure she came home at six yesterday?'  
"im positive Booker"  
"well im calling the police again  
  
Riing  
  
"hello NYPD? How can I—"  
"you can help me by telling me where Deena Moore is" Booker interupts   
"sir I- hold on a moment - - - - yes she is still not back? Ok well I can assure you everything is ok—"  
"HOW IS HER BEING OUT ON THE STREETS OK?" Booker shouts  
"sir I can't tell you , she has too, its personal business"  
  
Cemetary  
  
"here it is Deena" Emily shows her then walks back to the car with Andy  
Deena stands there for a minute looking before saying  
"hey Steve, I um this is so hard. I guess you know I lied to mom and papi about coming to New York, they dont even know I'm gone. It doesn't matter though, I dont care anymore- all I care about it getting the warehouse finished. Hey we're calling it S.M. Safehaven- after you. The picture is done - its so beautiful , the walls are up and sturdy and the roof doesn't leak anymore. And you know what the guys brother that shot you- he signed up for a cot- he doesn't want his brothers life. I guess we are already making a difference."  
(she stops and looks around feeling a warm peace)  
  
"you feel so close right now. Im leaving New York today, im going to come back though I have to see S.M. through and I have to come back to see you of course. We're opening it up officially tonight, and police are agreeing to take shitfts helping out here, its amazing how much can happen when people come together.  
(she places the flowers on the grave)  
"I miss you Steve, and I love you, you changed our streets. Bye (softly) for now"  
  
"they all get back into the car and drive back to the warehouse"  
  
Warehouse  
  
Mr. Henderson comes running out to meet them  
"Deena, Emily , Andy, guess what we haven't even opened yet and half of our cots have been reserved , this is really going to work!"  
"then what are we waiting for Mr. Henderson lets open this place up" Deena says smiling  
  
Deena and Emily cut the Blue ribbon (steves favorite color) and the S.M. Safehaven is officially open  
Deena says her good-byes to everyone promising to be back soon Officer Cape is waiting to drive her to the hotel  
  
in front of the hotel  
Cape: "bye Ms. Moore, you make sure you come back soon all right kiddo?"  
"yes sir, I'll be seeing you.  
  
"Deena Moore where have you been?"  
"no time for questions now Booker otherwise we're gonna miss our flight"  
dumbfounded Booker looks at his watch " oh gosh we have to leave now! COME ON"  
  
on the plane  
  
"Deena I need you to tell me where you were young lady"  
"booker I dont know why you are so uptight about this im fine right?"  
"deena where were you though" kayla asked  
"guys im sorry but im really tired later ok?"  
  
she goes to sleep for the rest of the flight  
  
WILSTEAD  
  
they all walk into the Jackson house, Booker had notified Sheriff Jackson about Deena's leaving during the night. He is waiting for them along with Mrs. Coretta and Deena's parents who got back early  
  
"mom , papi, what are you-" Deena Started  
"you went to New York? What were you thinking?"  
"Mom"  
"NO! YOU KNOW I DONT WANT YOU THERE AND YOU WENT ANYWAY!"  
"PAPI talk to her!"  
her father seems confused "Deena ….i)  
"I DONT CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS WE LEFT NEW YORK FOR A REASON"  
"all the wrong reason MOM you - I saw Emily and Sean and -"  
"and you went out every night all night- just like old times- your - your-" her mother said  
"my brother what? You cant even say his name anymore it STEVEN remember? Or wait you dont care right your heart is a stone! You turned your back away from your family and you run from all of your problems"  
"DEENA AMANDA MOORE I will not have you talking like this to me and not in front of people (indicating to everyone else in the room whom with the exception of Mr. Moore is standing there shocked) no Deena"  
"I dont care mom, just like you dont care about your family!"  
"I do care about my family Deena" her mother excliams  
"so say it mom … SAY IT!"  
"no deena" her mother whispers  
"say it! Steven was MURDERED and you turned your back on your family and ran, then you kept on running! I bet you even wished I died too so it wouldnt be so hard to run!"  
"DEENA no!" her mother shouts  
  
Deena gets up and leaves the house. Jett recovers from his shock of what happened and runs after her.  
"Deena wait!" Jett shouts  
"leave me alome Jett" Deena yells  
  
Just Then a car comes flying around the corner   
  
"DEENA WATCH OUT" Jett screams  
  
Deena turns to see the car maybe too late.  
  
TBC …sorry guys im leaving off here! I will write another chapter soon though  



End file.
